


idk

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: idk its rly simple but i like it lmao au were jongs famous ™ and kibums a 7-11 clerk and jong comes in sometimes and just buys an icee“Can I ask you something?” he asks, tugging Jonghyun’s drink closer to scan. Jonghyun raises his own brows, looking him up and down quickly. Kibum doesn’t know what he’s looking for; it’s not like he’s a new human in Jonghyun’s life or anything. He’s seen Kibum almost every Tuesday for over a year.“I mean, I don’t know,” he says. “Depends on what it is.”tumblr





	idk

Kibum is almost done reading his articles and things when the little bell chimes over the door. He tsks, straightening up at the counter. So close. He’s almost got the timing down on that. Maybe he’ll start reading at 5:05 instead of 5:10. Then he should be done at the right time. **  
**

He smiles at Jonghyun as he walks in, big scarf and thick-rimmed glasses doing nothing much to hide his identity, and accepts his polite little “hello” like usual. Propping himself up with one hand on the counter, he watches Jonghyun take his normal path to the icee machines in the back. He was in one of Kibum’s articles today. Something about him donating all of the money from a string of small concerts to a childrens’ charity. Pretty admirable, in Kibum’s opinion. He’s a good egg.

As Kibum listens to him humming a quiet song to himself as he browses through the candy aisle, he finds his curiosity growing stronger than usual. He’s always wondered, but never enough to ask, but maybe today he will. Today he feels like he wants to know. No one else is in the store right now, like usual, so when Jonghyun walks up to his register with his icee and jumbo peanut butter cup, Kibum cocks a brow at him.

“Can I ask you something?” he asks, tugging Jonghyun’s drink closer to scan. Jonghyun raises his own brows, looking him up and down quickly. Kibum doesn’t know what he’s looking for; it’s not like he’s a new human in Jonghyun’s life or anything. He’s seen Kibum almost every Tuesday for over a year.

“I mean, I don’t know,” he says. “Depends on what it is.” He shrugs; Kibum shrugs back. Makes sense. If he was famous he would have restrictions on questions from strangers too.

“Just,” Kibum says, handing Jonghyun his stuff back. “You’re Jonghyun, right, like, _the_ Kim Jonghyun, the singer?” Jonghyun laughs at his question but Kibum doesn’t mind. He’s just making sure and that’s not a bad thing.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jonghyun grins. He pulls out his wallet and hands Kibum a five dollar bill.

“Okay, so, like,” Kibum says, putting it into the register and counting out his change. “Do you, like, live around here or something?” he asks. “Is there a recording studio around here? Or is this store on the way between, like, some famous person restaurant and your fancy big house or what?” He hands Jonghyun back his change like usual and Jonghyun puts it all into the little donation box on the counter, like usual. “Why are you here every Tuesday?” he asks. He leans up on the counter curiously, but Jonghyun just sips his icee and shrugs.

“My mom and sister live around here,” he says. He shrugs again, sticks his peanut butter cup in his jacket pocket, hums a quiet little “thanks,” and walks out. Kibum hums to himself as he watches Jonghyun pull his scarf closer around himself when the cold night air hits him. That’s really cute and sweet. He watches Jonghyun walk down the street with a new fondness for him in his soul.


End file.
